tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Calm Down Caitlin
Calm Down Caitlin is the fifth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot One evening, Caitlin is at Ulfstead Castle, about to depart for the Mainland with her last train of the day. Caitlin pulls away, but soon has to stop again when one of her tender brakes locks on. Caitlin does not like waiting, but she has no choice. It takes a long time to fix the locked brakes, and it is dark as Caitlin finally manages to set off. Just before she reaches Vicarstown Bridge, Caitlin is flagged down. The Fat Controller explains that the bridge has been closed for maintenance and that Caitlin and the passengers will all have to spend the night on Sodor. The passengers are a little annoyed, but Caitlin likes the idea of spending the night on the island. The Fat Controller agrees that Caitlin can spend the night at Tidmouth Sheds. Caitlin is so happy that she gives a loud blast on her whistle. The Fat Controller warns Caitlin to travel quietly and calmly, because people will be trying to sleep. Caitlin drops her passengers off at Kellsthorpe Station and heads towards Tidmouth Sheds. By now, she is far too excited to remember the Fat Controller's warning, and does not puff quietly or calmly. When Caitlin arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, she immediately wakes up the engines when she declares loudly how fun the turntable is. Caitlin explains to Gordon that she is to spend the night at the sheds. Gordon warns Caitlin that she must stay quiet if she wants to spend the night at Tidmouth Sheds. Just as Gordon shuts his eyes again, Caitlin begins to loudly explain about how excited she is and blows her whistle to wake him back up. Just then, Percy pulls up and asks what Caitlin is doing at the sheds. Thomas sleepily explains that Caitlin is to spend the night at the sheds, and Percy kindly offers her his berth. After she has backed into Percy's berth, she asks where Percy is. Thomas explains that Percy is taking the mail train. Caitlin thinks the mail run sounds amazing, which gives Gordon an idea to get rid of Caitlin. Gordon tells Caitlin to ask Percy if she can take over his mail run for the night. Caitlin asks Percy if she can take the mail. Percy is reluctant to give up his favourite job, but for the sake of a bit of peace and quiet, he agrees. Percy warns Caitlin to be considerate to other people, who are trying to sleep. Caitlin clatters noisily along with the post train; she is too excited to remember Percy's warning. After waking several people up, she returns to Tidmouth Sheds, where she wakes Percy up to tell him about the run, which annoys all of the engines. Henry tells Caitlin that she can take the Flying Kipper; Gordon, of course, thinks this is a great idea, and so does Caitlin. Henry tries to tell Caitlin to be considerate, but before he can even finish his sentence, Caitlin is puffing loudly away. Caitlin excitedly roars through the Fishing Village and Wellsworth with the Flying Kipper. Then, she passes the Animal Park, where she wakes up the animals. Soon, the sun is rising, and the beautiful sight makes Caitlin even more excited. By the time Caitlin arrives back at Tidmouth Sheds, she is extremely tired. Caitlin reverses into Edward's vacant berth, and is just about to rest, when the Fat Controller arrives. He is very angry and tells Percy off for being too noisy with the mail run, and Henry for being loud with the Flying Kipper. Percy and Henry tell the Fat Controller that they did not do those jobs last night, which makes Caitlin confess that she was the one that made the disturbance. Sir Topham Hatt is cross with Caitlin for not listening to his warning. Caitlin explains about how excited she was, and that the Fat Controller understands it that he is not quite so angry with her now. He explains that Vicarstown Bridge has been fixed and that if Caitlin wants to be really useful, she can take her passengers back home. Caitlin puffs quietly and calmly to fetch her passengers. While waiting at Vicarstown Bridge, Caitlin is so tired that she falls asleep. Fortunately, Connor steams past and wakes her up. Caitlin is left wondering if staying up all night had been such a good idea after all. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Connor * Caitlin * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Some passengers groan. Some of the groans are provided by Kerry Shale. Locations * Ulfstead Castle * Vicarstown Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Kellsthorpe * Knapford * Wellsworth * The Fishing Village * Animal Park * Henry's Tunnel * Coastal Cliffs * Vicarstown (mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the seventeenth season. * This episode aired before King of the Railway premiered in the UK, meaning that the audience would not know about Connor, Caitlin, Ulfstead Castle or The Vicarstown Bridge. * This episode's plot is similar to the magazine story Duck's Service. * Rebecca O'Mara and Jonathan Forbes join the voice cast. Goofs * Rebecca O'Mara's name is misspelled as "Rebbecca O' Mara" in the end credits. * When Caitlin leaves Ulfstead Castle, she has three carriages, but when she puffs through Henry's tunnel, she has four. * During one of the shots at Vicarstown Bridge, when the Fat Controller is telling Caitlin that it is closed, Caitlin's last coach appears to have changed colour. * Throughout most of the episode, Caitlin's siderods are not rendered properly. * Caitlin is not steaming when she goes through Wellsworth. * When Caitlin goes through Wellsworth with the Flying Kipper, three grey goods vans are oversized compared to the Utility Wagons. Quotes * Sir Topham Hatt: Calm down, Caitlin. I don't know what people get up to on the Mainland at this time of night, but on the Island of Sodor, people like to get their sleep. * Caitlin: Hello, Gordon! You're awake! * Gordon: Well, I am now. What are you doing here, Caitlin? * Sir Topham Hatt: Percy! What were you thinking about? Thundering through the stations, and blowing your whistle?! And Henry, roaring through the animal park at all hours? Together, you have kept the whole island awake! * Henry: But, sir, I didn't take the Flying Kipper last night. * Percy: And I didn't take the mail train. * Sir Topham Hatt: Then who was it? * Caitlin: It was me, sir. * Connor: Wake up, Caitlin! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Seventeenth Series (coming soon) US/UK * The Thomas Way Thailand * Too Many Fire Engines Gallery File:CalmDownCaitlintitlecard.png|Title card File:CalmDownCaitlinNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:CalmDownCaitlin1.png File:CalmDownCaitlin2.png File:CalmDownCaitlin3.png File:CalmDownCaitlin4.png File:CalmDownCaitlin5.png File:CalmDownCaitlin6.png File:CalmDownCaitlin7.png File:CalmDownCaitlin8.png File:CalmDownCaitlin9.png File:CalmDownCaitlin11.png File:CalmDownCaitlin12.png|Ulfstead Castle File:CalmDownCaitlin13.png File:CalmDownCaitlin14.png File:CalmDownCaitlin15.png File:CalmDownCaitlin16.png File:CalmDownCaitlin17.png File:CalmDownCaitlin18.png File:CalmDownCaitlin19.png File:CalmDownCaitlin20.png File:CalmDownCaitlin21.png File:CalmDownCaitlin22.png File:CalmDownCaitlin23.png File:CalmDownCaitlin24.png File:CalmDownCaitlin25.png File:CalmDownCaitlin26.png File:CalmDownCaitlin27.png File:CalmDownCaitlin28.png File:CalmDownCaitlin29.png File:CalmDownCaitlin30.png File:CalmDownCaitlin31.png File:CalmDownCaitlin32.png File:CalmDownCaitlin33.png|Caitlin at Kellsthorpe File:CalmDownCaitlin34.png File:CalmDownCaitlin35.png File:CalmDownCaitlin36.png File:CalmDownCaitlin37.png File:CalmDownCaitlin38.png File:CalmDownCaitlin39.png File:CalmDownCaitlin40.png File:CalmDownCaitlin41.png File:CalmDownCaitlin42.png File:CalmDownCaitlin43.png File:CalmDownCaitlin44.png File:CalmDownCaitlin45.png File:CalmDownCaitlin46.png File:CalmDownCaitlin47.png File:CalmDownCaitlin48.png File:CalmDownCaitlin49.png File:CalmDownCaitlin50.png File:CalmDownCaitlin51.png File:CalmDownCaitlin52.png File:CalmDownCaitlin53.png File:CalmDownCaitlin54.png|The Fishing Village File:CalmDownCaitlin55.png File:CalmDownCaitlin56.png File:CalmDownCaitlin57.png File:CalmDownCaitlin58.png File:CalmDownCaitlin59.png File:CalmDownCaitlin60.png File:CalmDownCaitlin61.png File:CalmDownCaitlin62.png File:CalmDownCaitlin63.png File:CalmDownCaitlin64.png File:CalmDownCaitlin65.png File:CalmDownCaitlin66.png File:CalmDownCaitlin67.png File:CalmDownCaitlin68.png File:CalmDownCaitlin69.png File:CalmDownCaitlin70.png File:CalmDownCaitlin71.png File:CalmDownCaitlin72.png File:CalmDownCaitlin73.png File:CalmDownCaitlin74.png File:CalmDownCaitlin75.png File:CalmDownCaitlin76.png File:CalmDownCaitlin77.png File:CalmDownCaitlin78.png File:CalmDownCaitlin79.png File:CalmDownCaitlin80.png Episode File:Calm Down Caitlin - British Narration|UK narration File:Calm Down Caitlin - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Episodes